1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an over-voltage protection apparatus and a method of operating the same, and more particularly to an over-voltage protection apparatus and a method of operating the same are provided to disconnect an AC power source to supply a load by controlling a relay switch when the AC power source abnormally supplies power.
2. Description of Related Art
The abnormal high voltage of the utility power source is may damage electronic components of the household appliance product, and even damage the personal safety and property.
The currently available abnormal voltage detection and protection apparatus includes an abnormal voltage detection circuit and a relay switch circuit. Reference is made to FIG. 1 which is a circuit block diagram of the related-art abnormal voltage detection and protection apparatus. In order to avoid the abnormal voltage affecting the rear-end conversion circuit and the load 20A, the abnormal voltage detection circuit 10A is provided to turn off the relay switch 30A to disconnect the abnormal AC power source Vac supplying power to the load 20A.
In addition, the withstand voltage class and the rated power of the resistor inside the relay switch circuit are related to the electric power, and also the high withstand-voltage resistor and the large current-withstand relay are used to implement the abnormal power source protection. As a result, it is unable to meet the demand for miniaturization. For the existing household or commercial electrical apparatuses, such as the air conditioner or the washing machine, additional over-voltage protection devices have to be used to avoid damaging the driving boards inside the electrical apparatuses once the high-voltage AC power source is suddenly disconnected. Also, the driving boards can be normally used when the AC power source recovers to supply power.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an over-voltage protection apparatus and a method of operating the same to provide the over-voltage protection and the voltage-limiting and current-limiting protections by directly controlling switch elements.